Breathe Easy
by KalashnikovFan
Summary: Pensamentos de Draco Malfoy após ver Ginny Weasley com Potter. Songfic situada no final da Ordem da Fénix.


Breathe Easy – Draco/Ginny e Harry/Ginny

Resumo: Pensamentos de Draco Malfoy ao ver Ginny Weasley com Harry Potter. Supostamente nesta songfic, Draco e Ginny tiveram um caso em a Ordem da Fénix.

Música: Breathe Easy dos Blue

N/A – Apesar de não ser fã do Ship D/G e muito menos dos Blue, apeteceu-me escrever uma songfic do casal e utilizar esta música.

_Cruel to the eye  
I see the way he makes you smile  
Cruel to the eye  
watching him hold what used to be mine_

Draco Malfoy observava a mesa dos Gryffindor, em particular um casal. Um jovem de cabelos negros e revoltos com uns brilhantes olhos verdes escondidos atrás de uns óculos de armação de redonda sussurava algo ao ouvido de uma bonita jovem ruiva, que sorria feliz e quando o jovem moreno a abraçou a felicidade brilhava nos olhos castanhos da ruiva. Os seus nomes eram Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley. Draco desviou o seu olhar, aquela cena era demasiado dolorosa para ele aguentar.

_ why did I lie?  
What did I walk away to find  
Oooohhh...why...oooh why..._

Porque teve de mentir? Porque foi dizer-lhe que não foi ele que entregou o Potter á Umbridge? Era óbvio que quando Potter lhe contasse o que aconteceu que ela iria acreditar-se nele, principalmente com a sangue-de-lama a confirmar a história! Mas não! Ele mentiu-lhe e pior deixou-a ir á emboscada no departamento dos mistérios, pondo em risco a vida dela e pior do que isso, pondo em risco os amigos dela!

_ I... can't breath easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breath easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air..._

Havia noites em que mal dormia, até em sonhos ela o atormentava. Naquela noite sonhou com a 1ª vez que a vira, na Floreios e Borrões.

_ FLASHBACK_

_- O famoso Harry Potter – disse Draco – Nem sequer pode entrar numa livraria sem se tornar primeira página._

_- Deixa-o em paz, ele não queria nada disso – defendeu-o Ginny._

_- Potter, arranjaste uma namorada! – disse Draco arrastadamente. Ginny corou como um pimentão._

Ela tinha defendido Potter, como sempre o fizera. No fundo Draco sabia que Ginny sempre gostara de Potter e que ele fora uma tentativa para o esquecer. Sentia que a devia odiar, mas não conseguia.

" Quem me dera ter-te aqui ao meu lado!"

_Curse me inside  
For every word that caused you to cry  
Curse me inside_

Amaldiçoava-se por dentro, por tê-la feito chorar com aquelas palavras horríveis.

_ FLASHBACK_

_- Preferes acreditar-te na testa rachada do Potter do que em mim?_

_- Não mintas Draco! A Hermione confirmou tudo o que o Harry disse!_

_- Ah sim, a sangue-de-lama…_

_- NÃO LHE CHAMES ISSO!_

_- Oh desculpa, - disse sarcasticamente – tinha-me esquecido que era uma traidora de sangue amiga de sangues-de-lama!_

_SLAP!_

_Ela esbofeteou-o com força e saiu da sala das necessidades a chorar._

_i won't forget, no i won't baby i  
don't know why (don't know why)  
I left the one i was looking to find_

_Ooh why...ooooh, why_

Ele já mais se esqueceria daquela noite, a noite em que perdeu aquela que demorara tanto tempo a encontrar

_I... can't breath easy  
Can't sleep at night  
Till you're by my side  
No I... can't breath easy  
I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air..._

Outro sonho. Desta vez ele via-a num enorme jardim a fazer uma coroa de flores. Ele aproximou-se suavemente dela e colocou-lhe um narciso no cabelo ruivo. Ela olhou para ele mas nos seus olhos haviam lágrimas de tristeza.

- Porque me mentiste Draco?

Draco acordou todo suado e a tremer. A culpa enlouquecia-o a cada dia que passava.

_Out of my mind  
Nothing makes sense anymore  
I want you back in my life_

_That's all I'm breathing for_

_Ooooooohhhhh -- tell me why_

_Oh won't you tell me why_

_I can't dream yet another dream  
Without you lying next to me  
There's no air_

Já nada fazia sentido, ele apenas a queria de volta na sua vida, mas sabia que isso jamais iria acontecer e seria atormentado o resto dos seus dias ao vê-la com o Potter e no resto das suas noites onde ela viria atormentar os seus sonhos.

FIM


End file.
